You're My Plus One
by ThePublicDefender
Summary: The greatest yet most humbling thing for Dan Scott in his last moments? They were all there, all of them.  Scott Family centric. Warning: Rated T to be safe due to character death. Post 9.11, AU.


You're My Plus One (Post 9.11, AU, from Dan's POV.)

I never thought he'd forgive me for the coldest thing I've ever done.

But yet again, he'd managed to surprise me by being the very guy that everyone knew well and loved so much.

"Danny, I can't, I just can't stay mad at you, and we've all been there, lost, unsure, look."

I turned to see my family at my bed side, Nathan had his arms around Haley and they were both sobbing, Deb had Lydia in her arms and tears were cascading down her face as Jamie sobbed into a the arms of a familiar blonde.

"Peyton?" I asked my brother confused.

"Danny," he pointed, "look."

I turned around as Lucas ran through the doors, stopping short of my bedside.

"Nathan," I heard him gasp in shock, "Please bro, please tell me this isn't happening right now."

My boys flung themselves into each other's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Life's too short Nate, you made realize that, that's why I'm here," Lucas gasped.

"Your heart Luke," I whispered, "be careful."

"Lucas, baby you've got a heart condition, take a breath," Peyton pleaded.

Sawyer walked in last, sighing, "Death is so, morbid, why do we have to go through this stuff momma?"

Lucas knelt down, "Sometimes your heart aches so you know that it's still beating baby girl. I know this stuff isn't fun, but it's one of tragedies in life."

"That reminds me of our English assignment on Shaw," Haley smirked.

"Is it a tragedy that he's finally found the one thing he's been hoping for?" I heard Nathan ask.

"Peace or forgiveness?" Brooke asked.

My sons smiled as they looked at each other and simultaneously answered Brooke's question: "Both."

"No," Brooke shook her head, "No it's not, it's the greatest thing in the world, the most humbling thing, believe me, Dan Scott can truly rest in peace now."

I had tears streaming down my face as Keith wrapped his arms around me, "It's time Danny."

I felt Lucas sprint toward where we'd been standing, "You're right Brooke," he said, "I think he can finally forgive himself now."

As Keith and I headed toward that infamous white light I looked back to see a familiar pair of blue eyes look up, "I know you'll be up there. Rest in peace grandpa, you deserve it."

"Thanks Jamie," I whispered.

And then from Lucas, "I wouldn't be here without you, I wouldn't have Peyton, Jamie, any of them, I do love you Dad, I do, rest in peace. And uh, tell him I love him."

And the waterworks overflowed, "If only I had the chance Lucas, the chance to make amends. I'm sorry I ran out of time son."

"Everything you ever did, no matter how cold and cruel or miscalculated, your last act, you took a bullet in the back for me Dad! I'm never going to forget that selflessness as long as I live. Thank you, and I love you," I heard Nathan say.

"Thank you for bringing him home Dan," Haley whispered, "Rest in peace."

We stopped just short of the white light as Peyton spoke, "Dan, as disappointed as I was to learn of your actions toward Nate, and then later on Keith, I just can't stay mad anymore, because without you? I don't have this little angel."

"You've got your wings now grandpa," Sawyer smiled, "Now you can fly!"

And at that, Jamie lost it, "Ah Sawyer, I was trying NOT to cry kiddo!"

"It's okay to cry Jame," she whispered, "You knew him better than I did.'

"But I'm still a part of you little one," I whispered.

"I know he's still a part of me, but I just can't be sad for him right now because it doesn't seem real just yet."

Lucas laughed out loud, "God! You really are our kid aren't you?"

Nathan chuckled, sniffling and shaking his head, "I'm telling you that girl's a genius."

"She gets that from me," Peyton smirked with a laugh.

I chuckled as Keith nodded.

"So am I really going back with you?"

My brother broke out into the biggest grin, "Of course you are Danny, You're my plus one!"

Fin.


End file.
